The hindered pyrophosphites of this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,042 as useful stabilizers for a host of organic substrates.
The general description of hydrosilation processes is given in copending and allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/576,629, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,455.
The use of tetraethyl pyrophosphites as a ligand is reported by R. Carreno et al., Organometallics, 1994, 13, 993 and by M. A. Alvarez et al., Organometallics, 1997, 16, 2581 where only the X-ray structure and NMR spectra of the complexes are given. A bis-o-phenylene pyrophosphite is described as a reagent for peptide synthesis by P. C. Crofts et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1958, 4250. Similarly, the use of tetraethyl pyrophosphite is also described as a reagent for peptide synthesis by G. W. Anderson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc, 1952, 74, 5309 and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,539. The use of the instant hindered pyrophosphites in transition-metal-catalyzed reactions has not been reported.